


Private Treason

by Izhilzha



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Al can't be strong anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Treason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tammy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tammy).



It feels as if he hasn't slept for weeks. That must be why Ziggy's mellow alto filters through the darkness like one more dream. "Admiral, Doctor Beckett has Leaped in."

The pillow is warm from his own breath when Al folds it over his ears and decides he _is_ dreaming. That way, he doesn't have to get up. Doesn't have to do this again, not right this second, doesn't have to walk through that door to see what trouble's brewing this time.

"Admiral, Doctor Beckett has Leaped. You're needed in the Control Room."

_Screw you, you multi-million-dollar piece of junk. I need my sleep._ His limbs are too heavy to let him get up and turn off the speaker, though some part of his brain suggests that as a bright alternative.

"Admiral--"

_What do I have to do to get some rest around here? When do I get to stop doing this? When is this gonna end?_

It takes his addled brain a few seconds to process what "end" might mean, in terms of the Project, of what they do here, in terms of . . .

Al's not sure whether Verbeena would call this feeling guilt, or horror, or just plain fright, but it works better than coffee. He's out of bed before he knows it, fumbling for the light switch with one hand and his pants with the other. "I'll be right there, Ziggy."

"Very well, Admiral."

He gets his boots on the wrong feet, first try, and has to pull them off. _I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'll be right there, I'll always be there, I promise, I didn't mean it, hang on, I'll be right there. . . ._


End file.
